


Wondering

by Sevie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, F/M, Feelings, Hordak-Centric, Implied Relationships, Not Really Character Death, Pining, Post-Season/Series 04, Regret, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevie/pseuds/Sevie
Summary: Era una sensación que no terminaba de irse de su pecho, que le asfixiaba y le alertaba de que todo estaba mal; a pesar de que eso era imposible. Si tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, ¿cuál era la última pieza para sentirse completo?
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba escuchando un día una canción de High School Musical: The Musical: The Series; cuando, de repente, asocié la letra a Hordak y no hubo marcha atrás. Desde entonces, la idea de este fic me persiguió como una sombra y tuve que escribirlo para quitármela de la cabeza. Espero que os guste, Hordak es uno de mis personajes favoritos de She-Ra y espero haberle hecho justicia. 
> 
> Aquí tenéis el enlace a la canción, por si queréis escucharla: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Af4-5PJmtU

_«Maybe I should turn around and take the other road_

_Or maybe I'm just looking for what I already know»_

_— Wondering,_ Olivia Rodrigo and Julia Lester

  
  
  


No entendía por qué se sentía así. De hecho ni siquiera tenía por qué sentir absolutamente nada. No estaba diseñado para los sentimientos, Horde Prime se encargaba de que fuesen perfectos, que no hubiera ningún tipo de fallo en sus sistemas.

Fallo. Ese concepto hacía que su tensión subiese y el ritmo de su corazón se acelerase. Una sensación molesta se acoplaba en su pecho con el simple pensamiento de esa palabra. 

El re-acondicionamiento no podía haber fallado. Su hermano mayor no cometía ningún tipo de error, por eso podía fardar de tener un rendimiento impoluto. Entonces ¿dónde estaba el problema? 

No tenía que contestar a esa pregunta para saber que estaba en él.

Conservaba todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado; sin embargo, en ese momento ninguno le inspiraba ningún tipo de emoción, exceptuando uno. Ese en concreto le hacía sentirse de una manera que no podía identificar. ¿Era eso tristeza? ¿Rabia? ¿Impotencia? ¿Podía haber también melancolía?

Se podía ver a sí mismo en su santuario de la Zona del Terror, acompañado de una princesa cuyo nombre parecía estar grabado en su cabeza a fuego. _Tecnia_. Se veía a sí mismo cuando descubrió su supuesta traición: confuso, triste, decepcionado… Y después estallando en ira al descubrir la verdad.

Esos sentimientos ya no importaban, no _debían_ importar. Si había sido re-acondionado con éxito, si volvía a ser un clon funcional, ¿por qué se sentía así? 

Tenía que ocultarlo, lo sabía. No estaba permitido expresar emociones allí, por pequeñas e insignificantes que fuesen; y esas que sentía no eran ninguna de las dos cosas. Se dijo a sí mismo que todo iba a estar bien. _Iba_ a ir bien. Podía convertir a Tecnia en un recuerdo olvidado en el fondo de su memoria, que no le iba a impedir hacer lo que había planeado desde que había llegado a Etheria; lo que siempre había querido. 

Cuando su hermano fue a ver cómo había ido el re-acondicionamiento, cumplió diligentemente sus funciones y escuchó las palabras que había esperado durante tantos años. Estaba arreglado, difícilmente era un error. Por suerte, ni siquiera Horde Prime había visto esa duda en el lugar más recóndito de su interior. Podía volver al campo de batalla y ayudar a su emperador; después de todo, era lo que siempre había deseado, ¿no?

Haría feliz a su hermano con un nuevo planeta conquistado, una nueva civilización llena de recursos, energía que podría usar para expandirse a través del universo conocido. Estaba donde siempre había querido estar.

Todo era perfecto, entonces ¿por qué dudaba? 

Era una sensación que no terminaba de irse de su pecho, que le asfixiaba y le alertaba de que todo estaba mal; a pesar de que eso era imposible. Si tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, ¿cuál era la última pieza para sentirse completo? 

La cara de Tecnia apareció en su mente, tan alegre y segura de sí misma como la había conocido. Sus palabras resonaron por su cabeza, esa afirmación de que las imperfecciones eran preciosas. La convicción de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, lo pensaba de verdad. No podía borrar la imagen de sus ojos tan determinados, ni tampoco la firmeza con la que había pronunciado esa frase que se había hecho eco tantas veces en su consciencia. Una gran culpabilidad le carcomía por haber creído tan rápidamente las palabras de Gatia. 

Entonces lo veía claro, Tecnia habría sido incapaz de traicionarlo. ¿Tan mala imagen tenía de su compañera de laboratorio? No. La tenía de sí mismo; no comprendía por qué nadie, mucho menos una princesa, querría tener a alguien como él a su lado. Tan defectuoso, imperfecto. 

Muchas veces se encontraba a sí mismo divagando en su propia cabeza, preguntándose qué habría pasado si hubiese confiado en Tecnia. ¿La habría encontrado antes de haber sido enviada a la Isla de las Bestias? ¿Podría haberla rescatado de su fatal suerte?

No tenía sentido cavilar entre las posibilidades de un destino que ya había sido sellado a causa de su ingenuidad. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, imaginándose qué habría ocurrido si no hubiese mordido el anzuelo. Solamente podía culparse a sí mismo. 

A pesar de no tener remedio, su mente no paraba de cavilar entre distintas posibilidades. Hipotéticos escenarios imposibles, que su cabeza repetía de manera continua para torturarlo. En algunas ocasiones se imaginaba a sí mismo yendo a rescatarla de esa horrible isla, salvándola de perecer a causa de las horribles bestias que dominaban ese lugar y de los terribles pensamientos que infundían a cualquier persona que estuviese allí. 

Tiempo atrás, Hordak había estado ahí; por eso sabía lo peligrosa que era. Las historias para niños que se contaban en la Horda no eran nada comparadas con la realidad; el tipo de sentimientos que se apoderaban de los insensatos que se atrevían a poner un pie en ese sitio eran abrumadores. Era un lugar que no quería volver a visitar, pero estaba prácticamente seguro de que lo habría hecho si fuese por Tecnia. Había sobrevivido una vez, podía haberlo hecho dos veces por ella. 

No se consideraba especialmente valiente: sus fuertes eran la estrategia y la inteligencia. Sin embargo, por ella habría tenido mucho más coraje, se habría enfrentado a todo lo posible por mantenerla viva, feliz. Dudaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado para él, tenía una misión de la que no podía escapar. Horde Prime habría llegado a Etheria tarde o temprano y lo hubiera recogido. Estaría en el mismo punto, pero ella no se habría ido para siempre. Ese cambio merecía la pena. 

Algunas veces también se imaginaba a sí mismo fantaseando con esos momentos en los que había deseado que su hermano no apareciese, que no fuese a por él. ¿Acaso era incluso posible? ¿Existía un universo en el que se había quedado en la Zona del Terror con Tecnia como compañera de laboratorio? Una realidad en la que el portal nunca se había abierto, en la que él había sido dado por muerto y trabajaba con la princesa con la excusa que todo tenía que ser perfecto, pero finalmente aceptando que no quería volver con la Horda original. 

Se sentía egoísta cuando pensaba en eso, porque nada le aseguraba que Tecnia hubiera querido permanecer con él, ni tenía forma de saberlo a esas alturas. Además, no podía traicionar a su hermano. Siempre había querido su reconocimiento, que admitiera que no era un error, que era perfectamente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que otro clon hiciese. Merecía todo lo que había logrado, era alguien importante. Válido. 

Sin embargo, si ella hubiera aceptado aquella vida, la que podía ofrecerle en la Zona del Terror, si ella hubiera querido… ¿Podría haber sido posible vivir con ella, lejos de Horde Prime? Sintiéndose suficiente por primera vez desde su creación, sabiendo que ella no veía esas imperfecciones como algo que tenían que ser destruido, sino como algo válido e incluso hermoso. Él, como un portador de belleza y no una abominación. 

La sensación era agradable. ¿Se sentiría tan perdido si la realidad fuese esa? Si pudiera cambiar el pasado, ¿se atrevería a hacerlo? No sabía cómo sería ese mundo alternativo, pero le hubiese gustado saber si sería como lo había imaginado, tan perfecto a pesar de sus imperfecciones. Se preguntaba si podría haber llegado a ser feliz, a pesar de nunca terminar el portal ni encenderlo. ¿Podrían haber sido las cosas diferentes? 

Nunca lo iba a saber porque siempre había sido un cobarde. En ese momento se sentía perdido, pero nada le aseguraba que en otras circunstancias estuviese mejor. Esas suposiciones no paraban de ser, eso, fantasía y, a pesar de sentir que había perdido lo único bueno que había tenido, no podría haberlo sabido. No se merecía las cosas buenas que pasaban, no sabía reconocerlas porque lo asustaban. Esa era la única verdad y no podía cambiarla, ni siquiera soñar con hacerlo. 

Se tenía que adaptar a lo que tenía, a lo único que había conocido y conocería. Había hecho demasiadas cosas que no podía deshacer. Alguien como él no era suficiente para una princesa, ni nunca lo sería. Tecnia era de las buenas y él solamente era una herramienta para ser usada a gusto del consumidor, de Horde Prime.

Seguramente si en ese momento pudiese verlo, se daría cuenta de lo patético que siempre había sido. Se replantearía si aquel ser al que había llamado amigo era merecedor de estar a su lado y robar su preciado tiempo. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decírselo, lo mucho que le importaba. A pesar de todo, habría acabado alejándose de él. 

Lo único que le dolía eran las circunstancias en las que lo había hecho y estaba completamente seguro de que quería hacer a Gatia pagar por ello, cuando fuese el momento adecuado. 

Por el momento, le estaba sirviendo de utilidad a Horde Prime y lo primero eran las necesidades de su comandante. Después, las suyas. Siempre había funcionado así, no era más que un clon, un ser de segunda. No tenía su propia identidad, era la versión defectuosa de alguien superior, a quien nunca podría hacer sombra. Solo le quedaba obedecer e intentar bloquear esos pensamientos que le abrumaban, los sentimientos que ocupaban su mente.

Si su hermano se volvía a meter en su cabeza, no _podía_ ver todos esos sentimientos que estaba teniendo. Las dudas debían ser eliminadas, destruidas. Había muchas cosas que no debía preguntarse y que lo llevarían a ser exiliado otra vez, ser mandado a su propia destrucción. 

Esa vez no fallaría, porque Horde Prime nunca se equivocaba dos veces y dejaba constancia de ello. Aprendía de aquellas pocas cosas que hacía mal, porque no quería fallar y esa vez no iba a ser tan compasivo como se había mostrado al mandarlo al re-acondicionamiento. Ese había sido un castigo menor, incluso un regalo comparado con todas las cosas que podría haberle hecho, el daño que podría haberle infringido. 

Tenía suerte de seguir vivo, y de ser capaz de preguntarse qué podría haber sido, de poder pensar en las posibilidades. Hordak no era imbécil, sabía que merecía la pena abandonar las dudas y seguir adelante con el plan de su hermano mayor. Plantearse las cosas solamente hacía que se hiciera daño a sí mismo, que se imaginase lo que nunca podría ser y además pusiese en riesgo su vida, porque Horde Prime no tendría ningún escrúpulo a la hora de matarlo. Tenía cientos de clones como él, miles. Era reemplazable, prescindible. Ni siquiera era capaz de ser único para su propia familia, su creador. 

Iba a ser parte de la conquista del amplio universo y, a pesar de todo, la posibilidad de poder estar con Tecnia se le hacía más atractiva que las miles de galaxias inexploradas. Su pensamiento le hacía más feliz que imaginarse al lado de su hermano mayor, disfrutando de todo lo que había conseguido con trabajo duro y dedicación; recibiendo la validación que siempre había deseado. 

¿Qué le había hecho esa princesa para convertirse en la única cosa que acaparaba sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en su sonrisa? ¿Por qué su recuerdo le dolía tanto? ¿Qué le hacía querer volver a una isla llena de monstruos y peligros para comprobar que de verdad no había ninguna posibilidad de cambiar su destino? 

Hordak estaba seguro de que se había vuelto absolutamente loco, había perdido la cabeza. A pesar de que las probabilidades estaban en su contra, no podía evitar querer dar marcha atrás y aventurarse al peligro por ella. Por su compañera de laboratorio, su amiga. Ella merecía que él se expusiese a ese riesgo de muerte, pero Hordak nunca había sido valiente y no iba a empezar a serlo en ese momento. 

Estuviese donde estuviese, sabía que seguramente estaba decepcionada al darse cuenta de que era todo aquello que su hermano siempre le había repetido. Era una abominación, un error, un fallo. Un monstruo que no era capaz de arriesgarse, ni siquiera por la única persona que le había hecho sentirse válido e, incluso se atrevía a decir, querido. Esas emociones que un miembro de la Horda no podía sentir, que se suponía que no _debía_ hacerlo. Tecnia le había hecho sentir tan intensamente que todas sus emociones se arremolinaban y le hacían sentir débil, pequeño, estúpido. 

Quizá ella no le había traicionado a él, pero estaba seguro de que él sí que la había traicionado a ella.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios abajo. Muchísimas gracias por leerme.  
> En mi cuenta de Twitter voy hablando de las cosas que escribo: https://twitter.com/SevieKinney  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
